The present invention relates to a bicycle-used flow deflecting article cabinet in which personal stuffs of a rider can be conveniently placed. The article cabinet has curved pattern and can provide a flow deflecting effect when riding the bicycle so as to increase the riding speed.
A conventional bicycle lacks article cabinet for placing articles therein or kettle rack on which a kettle can be located. Also, the conventional bicycle is not equipped with any flow deflecting structure which is able to aid a rider in riding.
Moreover, the conventional bicycle has light weight so that when riding the bicycle at high speed, a turbulence often is produced behind or under the bicycle body to lead to unstability of the bicycle body. This makes it dangerous to ride the bicycle. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a measure which is able to provide a flow deflecting effect and balance the gravity center of the bicycle body so as to avoid floating and swinging of the tail of the bicycle body when riding a bicycle at high speed.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a bicycle-used flow deflecting article cabinet mounted on a rear side of a saddle of the bicycle. The article cabinet includes a main body having curved pattern. The main body is formed with a receptacle in which personal stuffs of the rider can be conveniently placed. A cover board is disposed on the surface of the main body for openably covering the receptacle. Two lateral sides of the main body are respectively formed with opposite concave dents and a C-shaped clip is inlaid in an inner wall of each of the dents for clamping and locating a kettle. When riding the bicycle, the curved article cabinet provides a flow deflecting effect to. balance the gravity center of the bicycle body and increase the riding speed.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: